


boys, boys, it's a sweet thing

by inlovewithnight



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpted month from Gerard's Internet life as a sex blogger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys, boys, it's a sweet thing

**Author's Note:**

> AU where they ran away from home and live together under assumed names.

June 15  
 **it's getting hot in here...so take off all your clothes...**

[Image description: a black-and-white picture of a man pulling his t-shirt off over his head, taken from behind him. his jeans cling snugly to his hips, held in place by a thick, black, studded belt]

A heat wave has struck us up in the Land of Oz. Too hot and sticky to do anything fun, so sorry, my loyal readers, nothing naughty to report on today. Just this shot of M. when he got back from walking the dogs this evening. He complained about the heat for a solid twenty minutes, lying on the bed in front of the fan, before I finally got him to go take a cold shower if he was so miserable. Lesson of the day: heat waves make even the best of lovers and friends sort of unbearable. But they also make them all flushed and sweaty and ready to be naked.

Note- M. wants me to formally note his objection to the title of this post. And to me singing the song in question over and over again all afternoon. M. is a hater of joy.

  
June 18  
 **it's howdy review-dy time!**

[Image description: a black-and-white picture of a man's hand splayed wide on a white sheet, his fingers pressed down into the surface of the fabric]

M. threw a sock at me for that title, too. He says he's going to have Howdy Doody stuck in his head all day. Life's rough, baby.

Last night I went down into the porn mines. I had a choice between _Fetish Bazaar 4_ and _All In The Family_ , which I'm sure you've all heard of, as it's the super-shocking, super-RACY implied-filial-incest flick from Crush Studios. <\-- imagine me making air quotes around those adjectives, because come on, you have to do better than that. M. was out all evening at a work event, so I went with the fetishes, because if I'm watching solo, I'd rather be fascinated by the range of human desire than bored and offended by lazy attempts to shock me.

Unfortunately, _Fetish Bazaar 4_ sucks. Don't waste your money.

Might miss Friday's update, as I'm swamped with review stuff for the other blog (I don't connect them, but it's not hard to find; it's comics, pop culture, and mentions of a person in my life named M., go work out your Google fingers). If I can, I'll drop off a picture; if not, talk to you all on Monday!

  
June 20  
 **my beautiful**

[Image description: a black-and-white picture of a man lying on a bed, naked, his hands raised over his head and bound to the headboard. his head is tilted back so his face isn't visible, just the lines of his jaw, chin, and throat, and his body is arched up off the sheets]

Last night. More on Monday.

  
June 23  
 **as promised**

[Image description: a close-up of a man's wrists bound together with leather cuffs]

Wow, you guys blew up my comments on Friday. I guess a picture really is worth a thousand words.

A thousand wouldn't be enough for everything I want to say about M., or even one night with M. He's my everything. Half of my heart. Most of my soul. He's my life. I can't imagine being without him, ever. We've gone through a lot to be together; I'm not going to tell a long sob story on the Internet, and I know a lot of people have it harder, all over the world, but I do think that going through what we have to be together makes it stronger, sweeter, more sacred, more pure.

Except all of the ways it is _not_ pure, which brings me back to Thursday night. M. getting home from work and coming directly over to where I was sitting, climbing into my lap and straddling me and kissing me deeply. Telling me that after dinner and chores and all the stupid minutia of real life, he wanted me to take him upstairs and escape into a fantasy land together. The fantasy? Me in control, him surrendered, making the sweetness of anticipation and desire last for as long as possible before letting him fall over the edge and into the abyss of pleasure.

If he was reading over my shoulder right now, he would tell me that isn't poetic, it's absurd. I don't care. It's the words that come to mind when I think back to it, to my darling stretched out in our bed for me, asking me for things in that voice I know like my own heart, gasping and begging so sweetly and arching up while I teased him with my fingers and my tongue and the vibrator I've mentioned a few times before, the one that makes his eyes get all wide when I just take it out of the drawer for him to _see_.

And then, of course, pushing inside him, moving with him, feeling him around me hot and tight and so perfect, like we were made to fit.

  
June 25  
 **they can't all be winners**

[Image description: an image that's been run through Photoshop filters to be all in shades of blue. a man lying in bed, shot from the side, showing only from his waist to his knee, a sheet thrown loosely over his groin to protect his modesty]

And some nights, you have sex that just completely fails to be good, at all. I pulled his hair, he accidentally bit me in the not-fun way, there wasn't enough lube. It was terrible sex. So terrible that we kind of stopped and lookd at each other and started laughing, because seriously, we've been together for years, now, you would think we have this shit figured out. But sometimes it's just bad!

We gave up and jerked off separately. Then I made us both hot chocolate and we let the dogs in the bedroom to watch TV with us. M. fell asleep halfway through Jimmy Fallon, but I saw the whole episode. Whatever happened to rock music, that's what I want to know.

  
June 27  
 **happy weekend**

[Image description: a man wearing a t-shirt and jeans holding a small dog to his chest. the image only shows him from just above his mouth down to his hips]

Sorry this is so late today, and the picture's so mundane. We got some bad news this morning and it's been kind of hectic. We're both fine, the dogs are fine, I'd appreciate no questions regarding details. But M. is going to have to be away for the weekend, and I'm going to miss him.

  
June 28  
 **rare weekend post**

[no image]

I try to keep to the regular posting schedule as much as I can, and not throw extraneous posts up, but tonight I'm home alone and feeling kind of maudlin, so I thought I'd come on here and talk to you guys.

I've mentioned here that M. and I have gone through a lot to be together. Part of that involved moving across the country from where we both grew up. The call we got yesterday was regarding some unfinished business back there, and he decided that he needed to go back and take care of it. It's dragged up a lot, for me, more than I expected.

God, I don't know how I feel about being so cryptic. Maybe I should use this space to be honest? To tell all? But it's really important to M. that some things be just ours, not shared with anyone else. And when I'm calm, when I'm being rational, I agree with him. Discretion is important. Maintaining a layer of privacy is important.

But being here alone with all this dragged-up stuff is hard, and I miss him.

(I guess I'm not totally alone. I have the dogs. Goddamn dogs. Why do we have _four_? Oh right, because M. is a soft touch and can't say no.)

(I miss him a lot.)

  
June 30  
 **better today**

[Image description: a man lying facedown on a bed, holding a pillow over the back of his own head, blankets stripped away to reveal his bare back, ass, and legs]

M. is back and all's right with the world. Sorry for the emo this weekend. Just call me that dude from Fall Out Boy, huh?

Feeling good about upcoming projects, on the other blog and totally offline. (I know, right? Is that allowed?) Also I just got a package of porn to review, so get your right hands ready, boys and girls, I'm going to marathon it all tomorrow night and do a very, very sticky review on Wednesday.

Ooh, leave me some good "package" jokes in the comments! Peace out!

  
July 2  
 **delay of service**

[Image description: a man kneeling on the floor between a seated man's legs. the seated man's fingers are tangled in the kneeling man's hair, his hand and arm blocking the kneeling man's face, but there's no question that a blowjob is taking place]

...yeah, so this was about halfway through the first movie last night. Sorry, guys, we got distracted, no reviews today. Friday, I promise!

In the meantime, conservatives are making sure we all know that using our bodies for pleasure is all kinds of wrong. Fuck them. Wait, no, don't fuck them, fucking is a pleasurable and excellent thing and they shouldn't have nice things that they're trying to take away from the rest of us. Check out link round-ups **here, here** and **here** for news and actions you can take to make sure the powers that be are hearing the voices of hedonism, too!

  
July 4  
 **happy fourth!**

[Image description: stock photo of fireworks exploding against the sky]

Ha ha, wow, I shouldn't have promised porn reviews today, we're spending the whole day at Fourth of July celebrations! We're going to the local LGBT group's barbecue, then a special invitation-only party at a friend's house (oh yeah, expect a report on THAT come Monday). Tomorrow: comforting each other's sunburns and painting the back deck. M. wants to do the upstairs bathroom, too, but I don't know, I might be home-improvemented-out after just the deck.

Peace out!

  
July 7  
 **i cannot believe i have to say this**

[Image description: a black-and-white image of a man's hand, middle finger extended]

To those in the comments complaining that I haven't been providing enough dirty stories lately, or not enough DETAILS, or not enough PICTURES OF MY PARTNER FOR YOU TO JERK OFF TO:

 **FUCK YOU.**

This blog is a window into our sex life, but you don't get to _dictate_ it. Jesus Christ, the entitlement of some people.

The barbecue and the party were great (maybe a writeup Wednesday IF I feel like it), we got the deck and the bathroom both done, and one of the dogs hurt his leg, so we're on parenting duty pretty solidly. Plus I have to do a prospectus for a project I'm trying to get going offline. Fingers crossed, if you can spare good thoughts, and so on...

  
July 9  
 **party review. porn review. m. being gorgeous.**

[Image description: a man lying on his back on a bed, one leg bent to expose his inner thigh, hand curved over his groin to cover his dick. written on the skin of his inner thigh is the word "yours"]

So, that special party on Friday. We'd been out in the sun all day at the barbecue, and M. had been drinking beer, so we were both pretty giggly and silly by the time we got to A.'s house for the party. A. makes what I'm told is a killer party punch, so M. very quickly became even MORE giggly. I abstained from the booze, but it was pretty easy to get drunk-by-proxy watching everybody else. Especially M., who just lights up and goes electric at being in a room full of people who want to touch him.

And touch him they did. Oh yes. God, I wish I could really convey to you all the feeling of watching your partner, your beloved, be passed around the room like a party favor and know only pure _joy_ , because you're among friends, it's completely safe, he's completely happy, and at the end of the night he's coming home with _you_. No threat in the universe, just pure physical and emotional pleasure for everyone involved.

Definitely the highlight of the night was watching him lick A. out while J. fingered him and D. was on his back sucking M.'s cock. That's right, it takes three people to keep up with my boy. Gorgeous. Those are pictures I'll never share...

Porn reviews behind the jump! **five movies, no waiting...**

  
July 11  
 **we're only human after all**

[Image description: black-and-white shot of a man in profile, holding up his hand to block his face]

M. and I are about as in love and committed as two people can be, and sometimes we still get in really stupid fights. We've known each other for so long that we know _exactly_ how to push the buttons, and escalate, and when we _should_ stop pushing. Sometimes we just go balls to the wall and really tear into each other. It's kind of fucked up.

Which is to say he slept on the couch last night, and that sucked, and I missed him. And I'm not in the wrong in terms of what we fought about, but I _was_ wrong to keep pushing instead of stepping back and letting us both cool off before we discussed more. And if he sees this, I hope he accepts that acknowledgment and comes back upstairs tonight and I promise to make it up to him.

UPDATE: M. would like it to be generally known that he does NOT agree that I wasn't wrong about what we fought about. We've agreed to table the issue indefinitely. Also the dog has to go back to the vet tomorrow, so good thoughts, please.

  
July 14  
 **i'm a handy man!**

[Image description: the curve of a man's neck into his shoulder. the skin is marked with a deep, mouth-shaped bruise]

M.'s at work all day, but after some very sweet persuasion last night he's given me the assignment of stripping the finish off some furniture he bought at an estate sale a while ago. He wants to do things to it. Re-finish, I suppose. He has lots of plans, I don't really understand them. I focused in on the word "stripping" and asked if doing this for him means I get MORE stripping, fun stripping, later?

And he said YES, so look out for THOSE photos on Wednesday!

  
July 16  
 **as promised. enjoy**

[Image description: a series of images showing a man in progressive stages of undress. his face is always carefully cropped out of the frame, but the lines of his body are examined lovingly]

  
July 18  
 **happy anniversary to us**

[Image description: a man's hand, palm toward the camera, ring prominent and visible around his fourth finger. written on the skin of his arm is the word "beloved." his face is out-of-focus in the background of the shot]

Today is a special day for M. and I; the anniversary of the day we made the irrevocable decision to commit to each other and start a life together, away from what we had known. I love you, darling.

M. stayed home from work today, and we're going to have a quiet day lazing around together and then go out to dinner tonight. Unless we decide to marathon all three LOTR movies and order pizza. Either way!

(ps, for those who asked, the dog is doing really well! M. thanks you for the love.)  



End file.
